1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved construction for deck connectors. The connectors of this invention basically comprise a metal piece that is cast into the edge of a concrete slab or tee, and a void is provided and defined by a box disposed behind the connector in the slab and communicating with a slot formed through the face of the connector. A plate dowel is movably disposed within the box, through the slot formed in the connector whereby adjacent concrete structural members may be joined by welding opposed plate dowels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the construction industry the use of flange connectors for the purpose of connecting adjacent concrete slabs and wall panels is certainly well-known. One early example of such prior art devices is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 3,958,954, to Ehlenbeck. According to the teaching of that patent, the connector is embedded along the edges of concrete members, and is formed of sheet metal that includes an elongated central portion which is exposed for the purpose of welding adjacent connectors on opposed panels.
Yet another form of such a connector is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,402,616, to Klein. Still another teaching in the patent literature is provided by U.S. Pat. No. 6,185,897, to Johnson, et al. All three of the prior art devices identified in the above patents provide a substantially flat metal surface exposed on the edge of the concrete element and a pair of angularly-extending legs into the concrete element, those legs extending back into the concrete from the exposed planar weldment face. The actual connection between adjacent slabs and connectors is performed by either welding the exposed faces to each other, or, more commonly, inserting a bar or slug between the faces and accomplishing the welding connection.
The prior art also teaches that the use of plate dowels between such concrete structures may be advantageous in that such plate dowels may be inserted into a pocket so that the slabs may move horizontally to minimize the size and number of restraint cracks. However, the prior art neither discloses nor suggests any structure whereby the utility of a plate dowel may be combined with state-of-the-art connectors.
It is therefore clear that an improved deck connector, suitable for use in combination with a form of plate dowel, would represent a significant improvement in the construction of various structures utilizing precast/prestressed slabs and wall panels. Of course, for purposes of economy and utility, any such improved connector must be suitable for installation as the slabs are formed and easily accessible as the structure is erected. For purposes of safety, the connections formed using the improved connector must satisfy all applicable codes and standards.